


Continuando {Going}

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dolor/Luto, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Traducción deGoingporezazahaz.Un fic post-IW, que trata de maquillarlo con tintes de Stuckony.GRANDES SPOILERS PARA INFINITY WAR.





	Continuando {Going}

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un AU que hace como que lo establecido al inicio de la peli era Stuckony en vez de Pepperony.

Tony no quiere salir de la nave.

Quedarse no cambiará nada. No cambiará la forma en la que el chico había suplicado, aferrado a Tony por una ayuda que no podía dar, cómo se había hecho polvo en sus brazos.

Pero cuando salga, sabrá quién más se ha ido.

Mientras permanezca ahí, rememorando los últimos momentos de Peter en su mente, al menos puede pretender que todos a quienes ama todavía están vivos en la Tierra.

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Bruce, Nat… Steve y Bucky.

Es el gato de Schrödinger, el planeta de Schrödinger, el jodido Universo de Schrödinger, y Tony preferiría quedarse en ese, de por sí miserable, estado de incertidumbre que salir y descubrir que alguno de ellos haya muerto.

Pero tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que hacer algo. Tiene que ser capaz de hacer algo, y su dolor y miedo son reemplazados en un momento por enfado, no hacia Thanos, sino hacia Strange, ¿porque acaso el puto mago no le pudo haber dado algo más para empezar que un “ _Era la única manera_ ”?

Pero eso significa algo, al parecer su vida significa algo, así que Tony tiene que continuar.

Tiene que salir de la nave.

Y Nébula le está induciendo a salir, de todas maneras, tirando de él hacia arriba y afuera, hacia las amplias y abiertas llanuras de Wakanda.

La hermosa hierba verde está oscurecida en algunos lugares. Un día después no todo el polvo se lo ha llevado el viento.

Los ojos de Tony se mueven hacia su fiesta de bienvenida; un grupo de guerreras preparadas físicamente para la batalla, pero cuyas caras muestras más extenuación que determinación.

Y en medio de las guerreras wakandianas, Tony halla una figura familiar, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas —llora por primera vez desde que todo empezó— y tropieza según se mueve adelante.

— ¿Steve…?

Entonces Steve está impulsándose hacia él, potentes brazos atrapándole en un fuerte abrazo. Es consolador, ser sostenido por un hombre por quien sintió miedo de no volver a ver, pero también es preocupante, sentir la respiración entrecortada —sollozos— del pecho sobre el que está apretado.

Y entonces Tony _sabe_ , sabe lo que no quería saber, lo que no puede dejar de saber. Es un momento el que tarda en conseguir la respiración para preguntar, “¿Bucky?”. Los brazos a su alrededor le aprietan, recordándole la herida en su costado, pero el quejido adolorido que sale de él es más emocional que físico.

—No…

—No pude salvarle —pronuncia Steve, con voz entrecortada.

Tony asiente, inseguro si está negando la pérdida, o negando que es culpa de Steve, o negando toda esta puta realidad donde todo se ha ido a la putísima mierda.

Steve da una bocanada profunda, después se separa un poco —no demasiado, sus manos aún en los brazos de Tony, como si dejarle ir le haría desaparecer como a todos los demás. (Tony podría hacerle saber que aferrarse no le haría ningún bien. Dios, él había aferrado a Peter tanto como pudo, y el chico aún desapareció entre sus brazos…)—.

—Pero tú estás aquí —afirma Steve, y sus labios tratan y fallan una sonrisa—. Dios, Tony, pensé que estabas muerto, pensé que Thanos había-

—Casi lo hizo —admite, señalando el agujero sellado en su traje. El traje que aún viste porque, si lo regresa a sus huesos en vez de mantenerlo apretado a su alrededor, podría desangrarse.

Los ojos de Steve se abren ante ello. — ¿Tú estás…? ¿Y me has dejado…?

Se vuelve hacia la mujer junto a él —Nat, consigue ver Tony, y está agradecido de saber que ella es una de las supervivientes— y brama;

—Ve por Shuri. Ahora.

* * *

 

Tony no quiere dormir.

No sabe que soñará, pero sabe que su mente tiene una colección de mierda y pesadillas mucho mayor de la que elegir, y ya había tenido una gran cantidad antes del infierno de los últimos días. Las visiones de hacía años del portal de Thanos podrían ser horrorosamente detalladas, ahora; imágenes del equipo yaciendo moribundos a su alrededor serían reemplazados por desaparecer convertidos en polvo. Podría revivir los momentos finales de las súplicas estremecedoras de Peter, o su mente podría mezclar las cosas y dejarle sentir la desintegración de Bucky en su lugar, o de Pepper, o Steve.

Pero al menos, mientras Tony está despierto, Steve está bien. Bueno, _vivo_ , a su lado en la cama mientras ambos hacen como que duermen.

Están en una habitación de invitados en la ciudad central en vez de la choza donde pasaban tiempo con Bucky durante su recuperación. No pueden soportar las memorias ahora mismo, y Steve insistió en que Tony necesitaba una verdadera cama en el mismo momento en el que Shuri aseguró que estaba curado.

Tony suspira, moviéndose de su posición como cucharita para encarar a Steve, cuyos ojos están entrecerrados, cubiertos por una capa de, si bien no sueño, dolor.

—Voy a arreglarlo —jura Tony, su voz reservada pero resoluta.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunta Steve, sin duda ni esperanza, tan solo agotado.

—No lo sé aún, pero Strange sabía algo, me salvó por una razón, así que tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo.

Tony repite lo que ya explicó al pequeño grupo de supervivientes. (Incluyendo Rhodey, gracias a Dios, y por alguna razón al resto de los Vengadores originales, aunque Clint estuviera en su casa cuidando del único vivo de sus niños — _joder_ , Tony no quiere ni imaginar por lo que él estará pasando—).

—Voy a hacerlo. Y Steve… Necesito que me dejes hacer lo que sea que sea necesario, aún si eso me mata.

No creyó posible que Steve pudiera verse más dolido, pero lo hace. Pero, para sorpresa de Tony, no discute, solamente responde;

—Dos condiciones. Una; solo si estamos seguros de que es la única manera.

Tony asiente.

—Y dos; lo arreglarás aunque eso me mate _a mí_. Y, si ocurre algo como eso, te asegurarás de conseguirlo. Por Bucky.

Tony traga grueso, con un nudo en su garganta. Sin Bucky, la última parte sería mucho más difícil de prometer, continuar después de ver a Steve morir.

La cosa es que sabe que existe la probabilidad de que resolverlo les mate a ambos. Y por mucho que odie pensarlo, sabe que si es ellos dos o la mitad del universo, tiene que escoger el bien mayor.

Incluso si Bucky es abandonado en luto en su lugar.

Pero Bucky estará vivo para el luto.

—Por Bucky —asiente Tony.

Steve le acerca, besando su cabeza. —Lo conseguirás —murmura, y finalmente se deja ir.

Al final, Tony también cae dormido. Y sueña.

“ _No me quiero ir…_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, a fragment from my work [Sacrificio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169223) was inspired by this fanfic. I really like this post-IW kind of fanfics, and I would like to thank the author for this!


End file.
